Back to the past
by Mie779
Summary: This is a Role-play fic I wrote with someone else... It's based around CaptainSwan, and the timeframe is sometime after they have had Hope... Emma stumbles down into the wicked witch's old-time travel portal that somehow have opened up again?. What happens when she met Captain Hook (and her mother)... just for fun and hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is a roleplay that I wanted to share with you all... I'm in a RP group on facebook and this RP I made together with a dear friend of mine Swansong28, she plays Emma in this, and I'm Killian... (and Tabby went along for the ride in the role of Snowwhite in this chapter...thanks)**

**She and the other ladies and gentlemen over in that group have become a huge part of my "online life" and we've done many RPs so far... this is for every one of the members in that group. Merry Christmas to each and every one of you. **

**As this was done as a role-play it might be a bit odd to read... but if you just keep these things in mind while you read then it would work: **

**1\. Sometimes tiny details (like who is holding what at a certain time) can be slightly mixed up... and there might be some plot that is not really making sense... I hope you can live with these things and enjoy the story we made. **

**2\. Every part (between the long lines) has been written by one player... **

**Note that I have only done some overall editing... like fixing the most obvious spelling mistakes, and making sure that he/she is set right etc. **

**Setting: sometime after Killian and Emma have had Hope, Emma comes back to the time when Snowwhite is pregnant w. Emma... and meet up with past Hook.**

Emma had been out, patrolling the town, when she saw a bright light from the distance, coming from the old barn. Emma decided to investigate. She was surprised to discover that Zelena's old-time portal was open. Emma took her phone out to call her husband, but before he could answer his phone, she was pulled through the portal, dropping her phone in the barn along the way. She landed in the Enchanted Forest, long long before the day she was born, as she noticed her mother's wanted posters on the trees. She got up and brushed herself off. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her out of nowhere, holding a knife to her throat. As the person spoke, she knew exactly who it was. "Killian?" She knew she was dealing with who her husband once was.

* * *

Captain Hook had been walking through the forest and what business did a pirate such as himself have in a bloody forest. Well, he and his crew had seen the wanted poster for Snowwithe and would very much like to get that reward for her capture... how difficult could it be to locate AND catch a pretty little lass in a forest. Quite difficult it seemed, they had chosen to split up further down the road and now he was moving through the forest on his own, eyes and ears alert to anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly he saw a flash and heard something that sounded like an object had fallen to the ground. With caution, he crept closer to where he had seen the flash. He looked carefully around a tree and had to blink his eyes a couple of times. There in the middle of the forest was a woman sprawled out on the ground. He watched as she rose and pulled her blond hair away from her face. He did a double-take and squinted his eyes to look closer at the woman... she seemed familiar somehow... then it dawned on him that with dark black hair she would be a match for Snowwhite... He had no idea if women in this realm could change their hair color, but with magic, anything might be possible. He decided to take matters into his own hands, she seemed unarmed so when she turned her back to him he silently crept closer to her. He pulled out his shorter knife and with years of practice he quickly wrapped his hooked arm around her arms holding her close.  
"Now what is a pretty lass such as ye self doing out here in the forest, and all alone..." He purred into her ear... he hoped that his pirate swagger was enough to charm this lass.

* * *

As Emma dusted herself off, she could have sworn she just saw Killian in the distance. "What the hell?" She brushed it off. The sooner she got home, the better. She turned to start walking when she felt someone grab her. The cold steel of a familiar hook around her arm, a cold blade now against her neck. It couldn't be? Could it? Then he spoke. Yep, she knew it was him. "Killian? Killian, trust me, you don't want to do this. You kill me you destroy your future, your happiness." She said. "I fell through a portal. I'm just trying to get home." She said.

* * *

"No one... NO one ever calls me that!... " Killian growled into her ear... then continued: "And how the bloody hell do you know of my name lass...? My name is Captain Hook, and you better remember that" Killian pressed his hook firmer into her body, so she would fully understand what he meant... he knew he had never seen the lass before, even in a drunken state of mind he believed he would have remembered a pretty face like hers.

* * *

Emma gasped as he pressed the hook into her body. "Look, You don't know me, but I know you. You have to believe me. You really don't wanna do this." She tried to squirm herself free, but his grip was too strong. Her heart was pounding.

* * *

Killian did hear the pleading in her voice but he wanted to figure out who this lass was... so he said: "Oh but I do if you're who I think you are, so tell me, lass, what is your name love...?" He was still a bit unsure if the lass he held in his arms were, in fact, Snowwhite or not...

* * *

"No, you don't. Look, I know you're hurt. I know what happened, what Rumplestiltskin did..Milah...your hand. But in about 30 years, you'll find someone...a woman known as the Savior, the product of true love, a fellow orphan and pirate who'd been just as hurt and alone as you have. She'll change everything. She'll be your happy ending. But if you kill me, that'll never happen." Emma explained. "Emma. My name is Emma." She said, surprised she gave her real name.

* * *

Killian felt his heart almost stop when the lass mentioned Milah, his hand... what the bloody hell was going on here... how could this lass know so much about him... and when she spoke of the future and him meeting a savior and did she just suggest that he would fall in love with said savior... that was rich... Captain hook falling in love... with a bloody savior... whatever that meant... Killian laughed at her story... he was a bloody pirate. After he lost Milah he had vowed to never let a lass hold his heart again. "well Emma, ye might be a pretty lass an all, but Captain Hook is not gonna go all gooey eyes over some savior lass just because she jumps in and saved the day... bloody hell... what are ye on about?"

* * *

"I know it seems that way right now. Trust me, I used to feel the same way. But it's the truth. You're just going to have to trust me. I can explain everything. You just have to let me go first. Killing me will only destroy your future. You can be happy, and you will if you just let me go." She sighs. "I love you, Killian." She whispered.

* * *

Killian scoffed at her last outburst: "How the bloody hell can you love me when we only just met, ye are not right in your head there lass..." Killian didn't exactly know what made him do the next thing he did... he loosened his hold on her body, put his knife back into its sheath in his boot, and whispered a warning in her ear: "If ye so much as try to escape from me I will hunt ye down through the forest, understand?"

* * *

"Because I'm from the future." She said. She sighed with relief as he loosened his grip. She put her hand around her neck, coughing a little. She chuckled at his threat. "You're not going to hurt me." She said with confidence. "Here's the thing. I'm from the future. The portal I fell through was a time portal...it's a long story. Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents. Here, in this realm and time, I've not been born yet. The Queen will cast a curse, sending everyone here to the land without magic, cursing them for 28 years. My parents will give me up, putting me through a magical wardrobe, sending me to the land without magic, where, for 28 years I'll grow up alone..an orphan..in horrible foster systems, and on the streets stealing to survive. But on my 28th birthday, my son who I give up for adoption, will find me and bring me to a town called Storybrooke, Maine, where everyone here's living..cursed. I'll break the curse, and become the savior. Shortly after, I'll end up being pulled through a portal to the Enchanted Forest, with my mom, a portal opened by the Mad Hatter's hat, and I'll come across a certain pirate, hiding under dead bodies in a ransacked village. That pirate is you. We will go on many adventures together, fall in love, get married, and start a family of our own. That's only a shortened version of what happened. But, yeah. That's your future...our future."

* * *

Killian silently cursed under his breath as she gave her tale about who she was and how she had ended up there... it didn't make sense to his old pirate mind... portals he knew of, he had traveled enough times between realms to know they were real. when he heard the name Snowwhite he gasped in surprise... did the lass just claim that she was the daughter of the very same outlaw he was supposed to find. He looked closer at the woman and remembered that he only moments before had suspected Emma to be Snowwhite... still the whole tale was just so far off that he found it very hard to believe... When she finished her tale of her birthday and son... she bloody hell had a son...!... he finally said in disbelief: "so you claim to be the daughter of the outlaw Snowwhite and what was his name... charming? who the bloody hell is called charming.. ?" he chuckled a little over this then continued: "so ye might know where the outlaw Snowwhite might be? I was actually looking for the lass meself... you see there is a reward for her capture, and me and me crew wanted a part of that money." Killian wondered if her story had any truth in it at all... it did sound rather far fetched... especially the last part of him supposedly falling in love with the lass in front of him... she was pretty that much was certain, but to actually love her... he might have lived for far too long without a woman's love to actually know what it felt now... He finished: "and you love, are a pretty lass, sure thing... but this pirate does NOT fall in love with a pretty lass he finds in the middle of the forest...!"

* * *

"In this land, he goes by Prince James." She explained. "No. I don't know where Snow White is, and it would be a mistake to harm her. Everything must happen as it did before. My very existence depends on it, and so does your happiness." She said. "Look, I know it's hard to believe, after what you've been through. I felt the same way. After what my son's father did to me..he hurt me..abandoned me. I gave birth behind bars. I was..just a kid. After that, I never thought I'd ever love again. For the longest time, I closed myself off, put walls up, didn't trust anyone, and refused to believe that I was deserving of love and most certainly didn't believe in true love. That is...until you came along. The point is, I know what you're going through. But you have to have hope. You have to know that you deserve to find happiness and love. You're worth it, and it will be worth it. I know you, Killian Jones. You're a good man, with a kind heart. You're a far better person than what you believe you are. Back where I'm from, you are far more than Captain Hook to me. You're Killian."

* * *

Captain Hook rubbed his hands over his face, and slid one hand through his hair in frustration... this woman didn't make sense and yet he somehow believed her... where the hell had that come from...  
"Look here love, I'm a pirate you see..." He lifted his hooked arm to emphasize this point... "... and pirates don't get happy endings... My mission today was to locate an outlaw by the name Snowwhite... a woman you claim is your mother... you look like her ay... but you are around the same age as her...oh yes that's right ye are from the future... the bloody future how the bloody hell does one go back in time..." He looked her over... "so ye got magic there lass." He looked weary at her, hoping that she wouldn't blast his bits off of him if she got pissed at him. She sure looked like a lass who would fight if needed.

* * *

Emma listened to him. "That's where you're wrong. I didn't think I'd get a happy ending either. I didn't think true love was ever something I'd find. But thanks to you, I had...and so will you." She said softly. "I told you, I don't know where she is. And the time travel...well...someone's cracked that code... a certain Wicked Witch. Anyways, it's a long story, but she created a portal that went back in time, and now here I am." She explained. She noticed how he acted when he mentioned that she has magic. "Yeah, I do. Being the Savior, and the product of true love, I have what they call light magic. Don't worry. I only use it if I really have to. What? Are you afraid of me, Captain?" She asked with a grin, crossing her arms.

* * *

Killian shakes his head, bloody hell he wasn't afraid of the little lass... "This is bloody strange, but for some odd reason I actually believe you lass..." Hook was very surprised at this feeling... but nothing seemed to be any cause of fear for the lass. "And no! captain Hook is never afraid of a little magic... so what is it that brings you to this realm, why travel back in time... it is quite a tale you got there lass?"

* * *

"I already told you, it was an accident. In my realm, I am the sheriff and was just patrolling the town when I saw the portal open. I was pulled in. Now I'm just trying to get back home, back to my husband..the future you. He's probably looking for me right now, probably freaking out. I have to get back."

* * *

Hook still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that this woman was somehow from the future and he would supposedly meet this pretty lass and fall in love with her... He scratched behind his ear contemplating what he should do now... he knew his crew was wandering around the forest trying to locate Snowwhite... but for some odd reason he felt compelled to help this woman... so finally he said with a small sigh: "Okay listen, let's just say that everything you told me is true, even the "us falling in love" part, where do you need to go now, how can you get back to your husband... it's not everyday magic to open portals and time-traveling ones I suspect is even more difficult... and you landed in the middle of the enchanted forest, and the bandit Snowwhite is at large in these parts... I got me, men, searching for her...do you have any idea who could help you?" Killian could not believe he offered her his help.

* * *

Emma sighed. "I need to get back to Storybrooke, Maine, in the year 2019. That's where my family is..I have no idea. The last time this happened it took opening up a portal using a certain fairy wand to get home." She explained. "Look, you can't let anything happen to Snow, okay. If anything happens to her then I won't exist."

* * *

Killian groaned at this and silently hoped that his men had not found the bandit or at least had kept her alive until he came to the site... "Look I guess we have to find my men then and make sure THAT doesn't happen. He gestured to the path ahead of them: "let's find my men first then we think about wands and other magic stuff you need, this way love"

* * *

Emma nodded. "Thank you." She said softly. She followed him. As they were walking she kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye, with a slight smile on her face. She knew that the man she fell in love with and married was always in there, underneath that tough, cutthroat exterior. Even though this is him from the past she still can see the Killian she knows and loves. She caught herself holding on to his hook, like it was his hand. It was a habit of hers with her husband. For a moment, she had forgotten she was in the past. She quickly realized what she was doing. "Sorry." She said, quickly moving her hand off his hook and away from him, and blushing. "So, where is your crew?" She asked, breaking the awkward moment.

* * *

Killian tried to figure out what way would be the shortest to the meeting site he had made with his crew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walk up next to him, her eyes darting towards him shortly, he wondered what was going on inside her pretty head, it had to be quite difficult for her to see him like this, if what she had told about time travel was true, if they did indeed fall in love in the future and now all she was with was captain hook the pirate... When her fingers wrapped around his hook he gasped in surprise... NEVER had anyone wanted to voluntarily touch that part of him... he saw her gasp in shock and then let go of his hook, blushing profoundly. He smirked at her, so the lass did like the hook part of him it seemed... that was good to know. "It's okay lass, no harm done, you just surprised me that's all, no one I know really wants to get close to this part of me." He lifted his hooked arm and let the sunlight glint in the metal. Then he continued: "Ah I believe they would be waiting for just around the next bend in the path." he gestured down the path they were on, then motioned for them to continue.

* * *

Emma smiles, blushed, and pulled her hair gently behind her ear. "You'd be surprised. The hook's never scared me. It's just another part of you that I grew to love over time. You'll understand 30 years from now." She continued to walk beside him. She nodded as he responded about his crew.

* * *

"30 years! I'll be an old man by then lass, don't get me wrong I do hope I get to keep me charms and all... but a young woman like you would never want an old man for a husband" Killian uttered in surprise...

* * *

Emma chuckled. "Well, let's just say some time in Neverland during the curse will do wonders for you. I actually often forget you're like 300. You still don't look a day past 30." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Neverland!? Bloody hell... I've been to that sodding island, took my brother's life that trip did... never again I tell ye that love..."

* * *

"I know. I know what happened to Liam. Let's just say you return there not only to escape the curse but to seek something to get your revenge on Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

Killian stopped walking when she said Liam's name... now he really believed the lass to be telling the truth..." you know my brother's name... bloody hell... ye must be telling the truth here, as hard as it is to really believe... I'm not even sure half me crew remembers his name, only the most loyal of the old crew from our navy time." he shook his head in disbelief... "but the revenge part on the crocodile now that I believe I would be doing whatever it takes... " The whole thing about curses and time travel had his head spin... so he did a mental shake and motioned for them to continue... "let's find the crew, shall we love."

* * *

Emma thought of their time in the Underworld as he spoke. "Yeah. I don't only know of him. I met him, briefly...in the Underworld...that's another long and crazy story." She said as the thought of that time caused a rush of sadness in her. She looked back at him when he mentioned his revenge. "Ha. Yeah, well, that taste for vengeance will end. You gave up on that and became a better man, because of me. You'll understand someday." She said. She nodded in response to finding the crew. They kept walking.

* * *

Killian did a double-take when she told him that she had met his brother in the underworld... bloody hell, was there no place in any realm that this woman had not been to... he shook his head and walked alongside her... "Ah that is a story I would very much like to hear one day... but we're here..." He took the last turn and spotted a few of his crew already waiting for the rest and their captain... He looked to the sky and calculated that there was some time before their rendezvous times was so he walked up to his men. he saw them scramble up from the ground and stand to attention for their captain... then they realized that he was not alone... his head of crew Mr. Smee walked to the front with his red knitted cap in his hands he said in a low voice: "Eh excuse me, captain, I do think you got a hold of the wrong lady here... she does not look like the bandit Snowwhite..." He bowed his head and shuffled back among the men... Killian laughed at this and proclaimed to his men: "Men! This is not the bandit Snowwhite, I know as much... but I stumbled upon this unfortunate lass and she seemed to be a bit lost on her way and she has some interest in Snowwhite as well..." He looked around and saw no sign of the bandit among them... "I'm guessing none of you had any success in finding the lass? Well, we must hope that the last group will have had a better chance..." Killian motioned for Emma to join him by the fire and asked her: "would you like to sit down for a bit while we wait for the last group to come here...?" Killian found one of their supply knapsacks and searched for some food he could offer the lass... he found a piece of bread and some cheese... he gave that to Emma "Here have something to eat"... he sat down and took another piece of bread and began to eat.

* * *

Emma watched as Killian gave orders. She walked up to him and sat down beside him as he motioned to her. She smiled as he handed her some food. "Thank you." She said softly. She noticed Smee and the other crewmen staring at her. "What?" She asked, looking at them.

* * *

Killian tried to hide his grin with the piece of bread he was eating... but this lass had spunk, that was for sure... not even a group of smelling and scruffy pirates would scare her off... He shot his men a glare that clearly told them to bugger off. They all found other things to do than gawk at the lady. Killian turned his head slightly towards Emma... she did look very ladylike, though she did wear some very tight-fitting pants, why the hell had he not noticed this... he gulped down his bread and fished for a canteen of water...he took a large gulp of water. What was happening to him, he had only been with the woman for less than an hour and here he had already come to feel some form of connection to the lass... bloody hell what was wrong with him... he offered Emma the canteen and said: "here take some water." just then he heard commotion among his men... he rose and saw the last group of his crew walking towards them... it did seem as if they had a prisoner with them... there was a person with bound hands and a hood over her head.. Killian could see it was a woman even though the person did wear pants, but it was clearly not a man walking there.

* * *

Emma noticed the grin on Killian's face, even though he tried to hide it. She saw the way he looked at her, the same look in his eyes that present-day Killian at home has for her. She notices him checking her out and was so tempted to kiss him. But she held back her urges and smiled at him, biting her lip, blushing, and moving her hair behind her ear. He hands her a canteen of water. "Thanks." She said. Then the crew returned with someone, a woman they had captured. Emma quickly rose. Is that? It couldn't be, could it? She couldn't see her face but she knew it was her mother. Not only that, but she was clearly pregnant with Emma. Emma was a bit shocked. "No way." She said under her breath. "Let her go!" Emma demanded.

* * *

Killian heard her surprise... and when he spotted the obvious baby bump on their prisoner he knew why... this couldn't be...when he heard her outburst he stepped forward and ordered his men: "bring her here... I expect that no harm has come to the bandit... or have ye no eyes in your heads... this woman is clearly with child." They might be ruthless pirates but he had always made sure that his men did show some respect and decorum towards women and children.  
The men dragged the woman closer to their captain. When she was standing in front of him he gently pulled the hood away from her face. True enough it was the bandit Snowwhite they had been looking for.

* * *

Emma sighed with relief when Killian ordered the men to not harm Snow. She knew it was her before seeing the bandit's face. But when Killian took the good off her head she couldn't help but gasp. "Mom..." she said under her breath.

* * *

Snow: sighs as she touches her baby bump. As she is pregnant. She is worried about stuff. She is worried about what may happen to her family

* * *

Killian looked closer at the woman they had captured for the ransom... who in their right mind would put a ransom on a pregnant woman..? "I imagine you know why my men have you captured,?" He knew that Emma would have many questions for the woman who supposedly would become her own mother in just a few short months... but for now, in front of his men, he needed to make believe that he was still interested in the ransom on the woman. Now he just needed answers and figure out what to do next.

* * *

Snow: glares at Captain Hook. Why would you do this? She has other questions for him as well. As she is a bit confused

* * *

Killian sees her annoyance and he tries to explain... "Well you see here lass, we found this ransom note and thought it would be easy peasy to find a lass in the forest... but ye gave me men some headaches along the way... but as you can see we're pirates and we wanted a cut of the ransom money... but before we do anything about that part of the deal I got a lass here who wants to talk to you..." Killian gestured toward Emma who was standing next to him.

* * *

Snow: who are you?! She struggles. She looks for away out of the situation

* * *

Emma watched as they conversed. She looked at Killian as he gestured to her. She stepped forward. "Should I tell her?" She asked Killian with a whisper. "Hi." She said softly. "You don't have to worry. They're not going to hurt you. You're safe." She explained, speaking in a calm soft voice. "You are probably wondering who the hell I am, aren't you?"

* * *

Snow: Actually, yes I am wondering who you are. Who can trust a pirate? She looks at Killian

* * *

Killian whispered back to her: "That would be up to you, but remember how you would feel to meet your future daughter in the flesh all grown up... " ... and pretty Killian added inside his head. ;)  
Killian bristled at Snowwhites comment about pirates... "look here lass, I've made a promise to the lass here that I would do you no harm, cause she needs to talk to you... for whatever reason, I do NOT know

* * *

Emma chuckled a bit and looked back at Killian. "Oooh...well, let's just say you'll learn to trust him." She said looking back at him with a smile." She was then interrupted by Killian's response. "It's true. He won't hurt you." Emma was a little hesitant to tell her who she is. This isn't the first time she's met past Killian and her parents from the past. She had already told Killian everything. She scratched her ear out of nervousness. She sighed. "Mom...it's me...Emma."

* * *

Killian took a step back, letting them talk this out, he could clearly see how troubled Emma was over meeting her mother like this... and he truly hoped that he would be able to help her get back to her own time... her comment about her trusting him in the future did some strange things to his heart... bloody hell what was happening to him...He kept a watchful eye on both ladies but mostly at Emma, for some reason he wanted to help her. It made no sense, and yet it did.

* * *

Snow: Emma! She smiles as she looks at her. You grow up beautiful and brave

* * *

Emma hugged her mom. "Oh, Mom. You have no idea." Tears streamed down her face thinking about everything she had been through growing up. "I wish things were different. But things have to happen as they did. Changing the past can be catastrophic." She said. She sighed. "I know you have no idea what I'm talking about. Look, the prophecy that Rumplestiltskin told you about...it's all true. The curse will come the night that I was born, and I will be the key to breaking it...only...you...you have to send me away. The wardrobe Ghepetto is building, you have you put me in there. It'll protect me from the curse. In 28 years, I'll find you and break the curse." She explained.

* * *

Snow: I will do anything to protect you. You are my daughter. As she is hugging Emma.

* * *

"I know. Just know that I love you, and I'm sorry that you won't get to raise me. I know you wanted to." She said. She looked down at her mom's belly. This was so surreal that this was happening. "May I?" She asked in regards to touching her belly.

* * *

Snow: yes go ahead. She smiles and takes Emma's hand and puts it on her stomach

* * *

Emma placed her hand on Snow's belly and could feel her unborn self kick. She couldn't believe it. "That's...me." She said in shock.

* * *

Snow: smiles yes that is you. As she looks at Emma. You look so much like your father

* * *

Emma smiles. "My father...Charming...where is he?" She asked.

* * *

Snow: well he should not be too far. No matter how far away we are from each other we are he always finds me

* * *

"I know, you two always find each other, and I'll always find you, and..." she stops and looks back at Killian and smiles. She turns back to Snow. "And I'll always find my husband. It's what our family does, we find each other."

* * *

Snow: smiles as she sees how happy Emma is. Which gives her hope for the future.

* * *

Emma smiles. She turns to Killian. "So, Captain, what now?"

* * *

Killian watches the meeting between mother and daughter... it did make him oddly happy to see Emma so happy...  
When they talked about husbands who always found them and Emma looked back at him he felt something inside of himself click into place... bloody hell the lass had told him that she would be his happy end... but a husband? As a pirate he had never really seen marriage as part of his future... he scratched nervously behind his ear... this day had turned out to be rather strange...when Emma turned back to him and asked what to do next he shrugged his shoulders and said: "you tell me lass...if you're looking for magic I can't help you, the only ones I know that have magic is dark souls who I imagine would never want to help you...what did you do the last time..." he had been surprised to learn that he had actually met the lass before... but he had been drunk off his arse so he did not remember.

* * *

"Not all beings with magic have dark souls. You're looking at someone who has magic." She said with a chuckle. "Well, the last time we had some help from...well...someone you're not too fond of...Rumplestiltskin. The way back was using the dark fairy's wand. At the time I had lost my magic to save your life...it's another long story...and I was planning on leaving Storybrooke and moving to New York with my son, before being pulled in to that portal. But, you helped me realize that Storybrooke was my home and that I needed to stay. Then I got my magic back and was able to make the wand work, opening up a portal home. Believe it or not, Rumplestiltskin helped us a lot throughout that journey. That entire trip was one that was very special to me. It's when I realized that I was in love with you." She explained.

* * *

Killian gaped as she told her long story about her adventures, he had a very hard time believing that the crocodile of all people would have helped them. "Bloody hell," he muttered to himself as she continued. So many things in that story kept bouncing around inside his head... like: she has magic, opening portals, falling in love... with HIM!? How was this even possible...  
Killian rubbed his hand over his face and said: "bloody hell... that is some story you got there lass... so you DO have magic yourself... so open a portal and get back to... to... well get back to me... I guess..." He laughed at the absurdity of the fact that she was actually trying to get back to him... only it would be his future self.

* * *

"Yes, I have magic, light magic. But it's not that easy. I need a bean or a wand..something that can open portals. My magic alone can't do that." She explained. She sighed. She sat down rubbing her forehead.

* * *

Killian peaked up at the mention of magic beans... he had heard rumors of such things, "Ah I believe you are in luck lass... I've heard there is another pirate who holds such a magic trinket... and if we're in luck he is still at the port in town. We could go find the man and see if he will barter the wee thing. Are ye up for a bit of an adventure here lass?"

* * *

Emma perked her head up when he mentioned the other pirate who has a bean. "Really? Who? Wait...let me guess, Blackbeard?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm always up for an adventure. Let's go."

* * *

"Bloody hell how do you know about Blackbeard?... have you met the sodding bastard... I'm thinking I'm not going to like your answer to that..." Killian groaned and hoped that the notorious pirate was open to barter... He had a stash of hidden treasures at Jolly Roger... He turned to his crew and said in a clipped tone... "okay men... we got a mission... we need to head back towards the jolly and obtain some items I need for barter." He saw the very puzzled looks on their faces... and added: "This has to do w. The bandit " he nodded towards Snow. He hoped that this would calm them down enough for them to get back to the jolly and he could go with Emma and Snow to find the magic bean.

* * *

"I know of him, never personally met him. I just know of your feud with him."

* * *

"Ah well your in for an adventure then... the man is a bit balmy if you ask me... but I know the man and think I can make him part w. One of the beans..." He walked to help his crew rather their gear together so they could make the trip back into the town. When everything was ready, he turned to the two women. "So are you both ready for this...?" He began to walk in the direction of the town.

* * *

Snow: of course I am ready for the adventure. She smiles as she thinks about Charming. Anything for my daughter. As she felt her belly

* * *

Emma nodded. She looked at Snow when she touched her own belly. "Let's go." She said.

* * *

Killian walked with his crew but kept an eye on the women... he noticed that a few of his crew cast curious glances towards them, and two of them had chosen to walk behind the women. Killian thought they wanted to prevent the so-called bandit from running away. But after talking to Snow he didn't really think that she was that much of a bandit... and her being pregnant just didn't add up... The trip to the town was pretty uneventful, and they reached the jolly and with pride, in his voice, he proclaimed: "there she is, The Jolly Roger, the fastest ship in all the realms, ladies you can come aboard if you like or wait here. I'll just be gone for a short time to find something to barter with."

* * *

Snow: nods and follows Emma. As she is very proud of her already

* * *

Killian headed for his cabin and closed the door, he needed to reach a place that no one, but himself, know existed... Behind some of Liam's old books was a hidden compartment for those special treasures he had picked up over the years... some of which even his crew had never seen. He untwisted his hook and used the end to unlock the compartment. he pulled out a small chest and placed it on the table... He had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to bring. On one of his many journeys, he had come across a very special compass. It would always show the direction to whatever your heart desired. He knew the compass had been sought after by many a man. But he had kept it close at hand, and for some strange reason, he now saw fit to use this to barter with Blackbeard over some magic bean to the lady Emma could go back to her own time. The thought of Emma did some funny things inside of him... he shook the feeling off of him. Then he closed up the hidden compartment and walked out of his cabin. He found the two women on the deck and he walked over to them. He could see that his men still kept a watchful eye on them... he knew this whole business looked odd to them. But he knew he had to try and help them.  
"All set... we are ready to find Blackbeard, I see that his ship is still docked and if I'm not mistaken, we will be able to find him in the tavern. Let's go." He walked down the gangplank...

* * *

Emma sat next to Snow as Killian went to look for something. She didn't say much. Just enjoying the fresh ocean air on the ship she had come to love over the past few years. She glanced over at Snow and smiled. The silence was broken by Killian approaching them. She stood up and saw the compass in his hand. "The compass? Of course. I remember this. I never knew you had it before..." she stopped in the middle of what she was saying, noticing the compass going crazy then pointing to her. She looked at Killian not knowing what to say.

* * *

Snow: looks at Emma. She looks so much like her father. But she has my bravery and both of our strengths

* * *

"say that again love... ye know of this compass...how? I've only had it for a few months now... it showed up on a ship we... ah... well ye know... help relieve of their cargo..." Killian scratched behind his ear... why was he suddenly so... well for lack of a better word: Embarrassed... about what he did as a pirate...  
When she looked down at the compass with a strange look on her face, he looked down..."Bloody hell it only does that when the holder is searching for what his heart most desires... why... why pray tell is it pointing straight at you...?" Killian felt his world go upside down by what this meant... might she be right about her talk about them finding true love in each other sometime in the future?

* * *

Emma smiled at Snow. She then turned her attention back to the pirate. "It's a long story. The day we met, we went up a beanstalk to retrieve that very compass. I didn't know you've had it before that day." She then smiled at his question about why the compass was pointing at her. "I think you already know the answer to that question. It's okay...Killian." She said softly.

* * *

Snow: listened to her daughter's wonderful story. She smiles at her daughter, thinking

* * *

"A beanstalk you say... that is some first adventure we're going to have... well technically this will be our first adventure together" Killian winked smugly at her and finished... "I think I know why it points to you... but my mind still has a bit of a hard time to fully understand what this means... I honestly hope that this meeting we have now will not mess up with our second first meet... I hate to see my happy ending get ruined." Killian points to the dock and asked..."shall we ladies?"

* * *

Emma nods. "Well, technically, this is our third first meeting. Things had always been rather crazy. We've had many first meetings." Emma felt a little lump in her throat and her heart drop when he said he hoped this doesn't mess up their first meeting and for them to lose their happy ending. The thought of losing him was something she dreaded. "I'll be damned if that happens." She sighed. "Yes, lead the way, Captain."

* * *

Killian looked surprised at her when she talked about yet another first meeting.. he shook his head as he walked down the gangplank... He imagined that this woman would never be boring to be around... He had never really believed in true love but if what she said was true, then he imagined that the forces of fate or whatever controlled their lives, would make sure that they would meet no matter what happens from now on.  
He led the way to the tavern that he knew that Blackbeard used to spend his evenings. Doing what every other sailor and pirate did when being on land. Drink and enjoy the company of a beautiful lass or two... Killian glanced back at the two women he had in tow... both beautiful to the eye and he knew that they might get a wee too much attention from some of the pirates in there, if not also Blackbeard...Killian hoped they could hold their own... Before going in he turned to them one last time... "are you ready for this... do know that the men in there have some... ah, shall we say a rather fondness of ale and women, so prepare yourselves..."

* * *

Emma and Snow followed Killian to the tavern. The same tavern Emma had been to during the last time travel. She chuckled a little bit. "Don't worry. I think we can handle ourselves. Won't be my first time."

* * *

Killian arched an eyebrow at this and chuckled, go figure, this lass had been in the company of pirates before... him among others... Killian held the door open so the women could walk inside. The dim light inside made it hard to clearly see who was inside... Killian squinted and looked around the room... he noticed that their presence was noticed already. He pulled himself up taller, making sure that he showed his hooked arm in front of him. Every one here knew his name and reputation. Finally, right at the back of the tavern, he spotted the burly form of Cap. Blackbeard. He strode over to the pirate's table and sure enough, the man had a beautiful lass on each arm. He had one of them feeding him morsels of meat from some form of stew on the table.  
Killian motioned for Emma and Snow to stay close and he then sat down on a vacant chair right in front of his old foe... "Hello there Black, I see you're living life the good way" Killian nodded to the two women at Blackbeard's side. Blackbeard chuckled in surprise at seeing nonother than Cap Hook at his table... that only meant one thing... the man wanted to do business with him. Blackbeard suddenly noticed Emma and Snow standing right behind Killian, he gave a big grin showing off his not so clean teeth... "I see you are having just as much fun as I am... wow what ye know Cap. Hook has got his own two wenches there to warm his bed..." He gave the women a toothy grin and waggled his eyebrows, "how about you two lovely ladies come and join the fun on my side of the table... "

* * *

Emma and Snow followed Killian into the tavern to Blackbeard. Emma knew about Killian's encounters with Blackbeard but had yet to meet him until now. She already didn't like him. She didn't like the way he was talking to Killian. She glared at him. But she had to contain herself from lashing out unless it became fully necessary. She sat down beside Killian.

* * *

Snow: looks around the tavern for Blackbeard. As she still wonders what they are looking for

* * *

Killian tried to hide a smile when Emma sat down next to him instead of being goaded into responding to Blackbeard's taunts...  
Killian turned to the pirate again and said: "Look Blackbeard you and I both know that we don't really like each other... but the thing is I believe you got something that I want." Killian saw Blackbeard raise his eyebrows in surprise at this revelation. Before the pirate could respond Killian continued: "I'm looking for a magic bean, and I've heard that you got one or two in your possession." Killian leaned forward and placed his hooked arm on the table, letting Blackbeard know that he meant business...  
Blackbeard gave a short laugh when he heard Hook's request, but the intensity from the pirates stare made him realize that Hook was not making a joke. "Look boy you have no way of obtaining such item should I have it. It's far too valuable for you to ever be able to pay me for it." Blackbeard grinned smugly at the younger pirate.  
Killian tried to ignore his taunt of being called a "boy"... instead, he tapped his hook on the table and said in a firm voice: "Ah but there ye are wrong Black... I do have something I believe you very much would like to acquire." Killian dragged the suspense a little and slowly pulled the compass from his inner pocket in his leather coat. He placed the compass on the table, keeping his hand on it. "This."  
Blackbeard laughed out loud when he saw the item: "A compass BOY, god lord ye must have lost yer mind somewhere along the way... I bloody well got a compass. I don't need a new one. You're wasting my time here son. " Some of Blackbeard's crew standing close by laughed with their captain.

"Ah, but ye are mistaking here... this is a magic compass... it shows the holder the way to whatever your heart desires," Killian explained with a strained voice... he never really liked the pirate but this was for something far bigger than his old feud with Blackbeard.  
"Oh do show and tell Captain." Blackbeard goaded, he looked like he enjoyed himself far too much. When Killian didn't do something right away, he said with a sigh: "Open the thing up and let's see what the oh so great Captain Hook desires, show us!"  
Killian groaned at this, he glanced briefly at Emma trying to see what she thought... last time he had the compass open it had pointed to her. Would it still do the same, and if so how the bloody hell would he explain THAT to Blackbeard...?

* * *

"Look, I need a bean to get home," Emma said, firmly to Blackbeard. She looked at Killian and nodded. "Go ahead, open it." She said gesturing to the compass.

* * *

The whole time Killian kept his eyes at Blackbeard, trying to figure out what he would do or say when he saw where the compass pointed to. With a small sigh, Killian opened the compass, and everyone around the table craned their necks so they could see where the compass pointed to. Sure enough, the needle spun around a few short seconds it stopped and pointed towards Emma. There were a few surprised gasped all around, and many stared openly at the blond woman next to Captain Hook... a few of the Tavern Girls started to titter among themselves... a few of them knew of Captain Hook and some might have had small secret crushes on the pirate... he had his good looks that was for sure.  
Blackbeard just kept looking down at the compass needle... then he looked up at the blond woman next to Captain Hook... then a sly grin spread over his bearded face. "Well well... well...I never imagined I would live to see the day when Captain Hook himself would be lured into a woman's warm embrace. I'll be damned..." He let out a booming laughed and slapped his hand on the table.  
Kilian cringed inwardly, this was not going very well... how in the bloody hell would he explain this to everyone...

* * *

Emma watched as the compass spun around and pointed at her. She rolled her eyes at Blackbeard's remarks. "Okay. That's enough. Look, I really need that bean. I need it to get home." She said sternly.

* * *

Killian grinned at Blackbeard's obvious surprise at Emma's outburst, the lass had spunk that was for sure... He closed the compass with a loud click, and said to Blackbeard "Look I know ye could use this compass to gain whatever riches ye would ever want, so what do you say the compass for a magic bean." Killian sighed and looked at Emma... then added "and yes the lass needs to find her way back home so there's that too... "  
Killian could see that Blackbeard thought it over in his head, still with a smug grin on his face looking back and forth between Emma and Killian. It apparently amused him to no end that Captain hook had found a lady... Though they were technically not together as of now... but Killian only hoped that the future would turn out the way Emma had told him.  
Finally, Blackbeard slapped a hand into the table and proclaimed... "ye got yeself a deal here mate... I see that ye found your heart's desire, so I imagine the great Captain hook would not need such trinket anymore... " He let out a booming laugh while he fished out a small pouch from his pocket... He let the pouch drop on the table and let is slide over to Killian...Killian ignored Blackbeard's taunts and let the compass slide over towards Blackbeard... once the items were in the middle they nodded in agreement and took the item they had just bartered for. Killian held the pouch with the magic bean tightly in his fist, and he rose and looked at Emma and snow and said: "well lasses we have nothing else to do here. Let's get out of here" He nodded towards Blackbeard "it was a pleasure to be doing businesses with you Captain, have a nice one..."  
He walked out of the Tavern and made sure that Emma and Snow followed him.

* * *

As Emma watched the banter between Killian and Blackbeard, she started getting the feeling that perhaps she had said too much. The way he was looking at her...the look on his face when he said she needed to get home gave her the feeling that maybe he doesn't really want her to leave? She knows him too well and could just see it in his eyes what he was feeling towards her, and thinking. She smiled at Blackbeard and got up, following Killian out the door. "I want to thank you...Killian, for what you did back there, for helping me with everything." She said softly.

* * *

Killian stopped walking and turned towards her, he shrugged as if to say it was no big deal, but then he looked at her face and saw the honest look in her green eyes. Why had he not noticed how green her eyes were... He shook his head a little trying to clear his mind, he scratched behind his ear before answering with equal honesty: "This had been a strange day I must say... but if even half of what you're telling me is true then it has been my pleasure to help you get back to... well back to me. I guess..." he smiles ruefully at this he had no idea how long it would take until he would see her again... she had talked about a curse lasting 28 years... him traveling back to neverland... all kinds of things that he had not believed in until this day.  
"I would never have done this for just some random stranger, believe me, but I know when someone is dishonest with me... and you are an open book love... so I have believed you... most of the way... I don't know what my... eh, our future will bring... but I hope that we somehow will cross paths again... I would very much like that." Killian gave her a small wink and half-smile hoping that she could tell how honest he really was right now... it sort of surprised even himself...He chuckled when he thought of something else...: "I think my crew is a bit surprised at how this day went, and I guess we will have to let your mother go on her way to find her own true love, your father."

* * *

Emma smiled as he talked. "It sure has.." she responded. "Oh, I know you wouldn't." She chuckled as he said she was an open book. "You said the same thing when we first met and went up that beanstalk." She said with a chuckle. "So...I guess this is it? Hopefully, everything will be normal when I get home." She said. She was never good at saying goodbye but knew she'd see him back in Storybrooke. She took the bean and hugged the pirate. She pulled out of the hug and placed her hand upon his sweet face, gazing into his piercing blue eyes. "I'll see you on my 29th birthday. I know it seems like a long time. But we'll find each other before you know it. If it helps, you'll have a blonde-haired, green-eyed, badass savior who will love you." She said softly, kissing him on the cheek. She then turns her attention to her mom. "Mom...I know that what's going to happen is going to be incredibly hard, but you have to do what I said. I'll find you and dad in 28 years." She said hugging her mother. "I love you. I'm sorry things will end up the way they did for so long. But we cannot do anything to change the future, okay. Now, go, find dad. Savor every moment you have with him right now." She said, tears running down her face. She put her hand on her mom's belly feeling her unborn self kick again. "Be strong...Emma." She said to Snow's belly. She threw the bean, opening up a portal. She turned and looked back at the two of them and smiled, then jumped through the portal, landing roughly on the ground. She looked up and realized she was back in the barn. She found her phone, picked it up and ran home as fast as she could.

* * *

Killian nodded... he too hoped that she would find everything being as before she left her home. Killian let go of the bean and was surprised that she hugged him like this, and even more surprised when she touched his face...he suddenly felt his heart stop as she spoke to him, looking straight into his eyes. His heart hummed in contentment when he felt her soft lips on his cheek. It was odd and yet still it just felt right... he gulped down a breath of air as she finally pulled out of his arms and turned to her mother... he stood back and let the women say their goodbyes... he could never imagine how this would feel for either of them. When Emma was ready to throw the bean he felt his heart shatter a bit, but it still contained hope for the future, and he gave a short wave when she jumped through the portal. It suddenly felt very empty, but he held onto the hope growing inside of him.  
He turned to Snow and gave a slight bow towards her and said: "I do apologize on behalf of my crew I hope they didn't give you too much trouble... I'll let you go find your love. It seems as if it's important that you do find the man,... " he nodded to where the portal was now gone and added: "and I believe that lady will be one very fine and lovely daughter once you catch up to her." Killian bid her a final goodbye and took off towards his beloved ship... He rolled his shoulders and pulled his long leather coat tighter around his shoulders, he felt the pirate in him change somehow... but he still needed to face his men, and he was not sure if they would fully understand what had happened today... but he didn't care... he had hope for the future now.

* * *

Emma made it back to the house. She walked in. It was very quiet, and empty feeling. "Killian?" She called out. Not a sound was heard in response. She searched all over the house. No sign of him or their newborn. Emma had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her heart dropped. "No.," she said. She tried to comprehend this. It couldn't mean... she stood in the living room, completely frozen in shock. Suddenly, she heard the front door start to open, and the sound of his voice. She could feel herself light up...

* * *

Back in Storybrooke that last 24 hours had been hell on earth for Killian. When Emma had not come back from her patrol he had alerted Charming and Snow and together they had searched high and low, while also trying to soothe their baby girl. Here Snow had been a tremendous help... she had known what to do so the baby was feed. They had found some footprints out at the old barn where the time portal had moved Snow and Emma back in time. So they had kept a watchful eye on things around that area... Killian had not been sleeping that much, and had been woken several times by strange dreams... and while being awake he had several times where short flashes of him and Emma being in a situation together that he never remembered... something with Blackbeard of all people... what the bloody hell was going on here... He had not mentioned this to Snow and charming, he had not wanted them to worry about him also. Killian was just now walking back to their house... he had been together with snow and baby Hope. Charming had called in that he had seen some strange flashes of orange light over by the old barn but had not found anything or anyone when he had gone to investigate...But Killian instantly knew that it had to be Emma... quickly he had bundled up Hope and placed her in the stroller and headed for their home... When he reached their home he picked up the now sleeping baby Hope. He opened the door and gently called out: "Emma!"

* * *

Emma turned around as soon as she heard his voice. "Killian!" She ran to him, greeting him with kisses all over his face like she did when he returned from the Underworld. She couldn't contain her excitement and relief.

* * *

Killian felt a wave of relief ran through him at the sight of his wife. He shifted baby Hope so she lay cradled in his hooked arm then wrapped his free hand around her body as she showered him with kisses... he laughed in relief and pure happiness over the fact that she was finally back. He kissed her back and cradled her face in his hand. It felt so good to finally have her in his arms again. Still, laughing he pulled back and asked: "what happened love...? Bloody hell you had us all worried sick... I... we..." he looked down at the still sleeping baby in his arm... "we've missed you so much love... don't ever do that again... it been hell all over again"... he kissed her again. It just felt so good to hold her again.

* * *

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." She said, in between still kissing her husband. "Zelena's time portal reopened..not sure how...and I fell through again. Luckily, I had help from a certain one-handed pirate." She said with a smile. "I was worried that I screwed something up and.." she sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad to be home and that you both are okay. I've missed you both so much."

* * *

Killian tried to keep up with her tale... when she mentioned a one-handed pirate he perked up at this. It could only mean one thing... she had met his past self... suddenly he remembered his weird dreams and sort of memory flashes he had had during the night and day... he looked curiously at her and said with a smirk: "a one-handed pirate ye say... hmm sounds like some adventure you've been on there love... did you by any chance also run into your mother and a certain captain called Blackbeard?"

* * *

Emma looked surprised at his questions. "Yeah...actually... how do you know? Do you...somehow remember? Killian, what's going on?"

* * *

Killian was equally surprised that his dream flashes or whatever they had been seemed to be some form of new memories. He told her about the dream he had had this last night and the few times it had also happened during the day. He told her in more details about the things he had seen, and the more he told the more he realized that he had just gotten new memories from the past meeting Emma had just had with him, in the past: "Well it does seem as if I somehow have gotten new memories of what you have just experienced with my past self. Not that I really liked what that git Blackbeard said to either you or your mother. I just wished that I could have claimed you as my lady back then, but given the circumstance of the whole situation I think we did manage to get you back here to your right time without messing up too much of our time together." Killian held her close and kissed her. The baby in his arm started to squirm and wake up, making her presence known to both her parents... Killian chuckled: "I think there is a little lady who had missed her mum." Killian looked down at their daughter with love in his eyes.

* * *

Emma seemed surprised to hear what Killian was saying. "Huh. I didn't think the little adventure would do that. But at least we're together now. And hopefully, the rest of your past went on as it did before? Yeah, I didn't like Blackbeard. You weren't kidding about him. Honestly, it wasn't easy leaving you behind. I could tell that you were starting to fall in love with me. But I'm here, and we're together. That's all that matters. Emma kisses him and then turned her attention to their daughter, who was starting to squirm. "Hi, Cygnet. I've missed you too." She said, taking Hope from Killian, giving him a break. She kissed their daughter on the cheek. She was so happy to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A sort of continuation of the first chapter... only we sort of jump back in time to the time when Emma is first meeting Hook... but because of the events in the first chapter Hook now REMEMBERS Emma, but she does NOT remember him... = a bit of fun for Hook to tease Emma. This really does NOT have a plot what so ever... just something fun/goofy I thought would be fun to do... and I got VERY inspired by that bath scene in that Dolly Parton Netflix show, where Colin plays JJ Sneed... if you've seen that then you know what I mean once you've read this... so welcome to a bit of PWP with my favorite ship CaptainSwan 3 **

**Again remember the things from the first chapter... this is written in a Facebook RP, and should be read as such... Enjoy (Swansong28 is still playing Emma and I'm Killian/Hook) **

Captain Hook was having a bad day, he was trying to work on two sides here... one side where he sort of would help Cora to get the compass and then on the other side he were now face to face with a lass that he had met oh so many years ago... yet she seemed to be around the same age... so that bloody time travel thing actually worked he thought when he first laid eyes on her. He fooled the group of women to take him with them to go find the bloody compass... the very same compass that he had traded w Blackbeard over a magic bean. How it had ended up with the giants over the following years he had no idea. What he did know was that the lady Emma Swan did NOT remember who he was, and he quickly gathered that this mission they were on now was BEFORE her accidental time travel mishap...where she had met him. He had quickly realized that Emma didn't know who he was and then opted to get on their good side before letting her in on his little secret. As of now, they were finally on their way, the lass had had the nerve to tie him up to a tree at one point. Well now they were moving towards the bloody beanstalk and he could get this whole thing over with. But walking through the woods with a woman who he had met before and who apparently would come to mean something to him, well it was too good an opportunity to let go. He walked up to the lass and while still walking he casually leaned a bit closer to her and said in a low voice: "You know lass this adventure we're on here is not the first adventure you and I have been on." He smiled cheeky at her and gave his trademark wink.

* * *

Emma had been pulled through a portal opened with Jefferson's hat. Her mother had jumped in after her. They found themselves in the Enchanted Forest. This was Emma's first time here. They had been captured by Aurora and Mulan but quickly gained their trust. They came across a ransacked village filled with the unfortunate victims of Cora...Regina's mother. They had discovered a man hiding under a pile of corpses of the victims. He had dark hair, blue eyes, and was missing his left hand. He claimed to be a blacksmith, but Emma, using her superpower, knew he was lying. She held a knife to his throat and tied him to a tree. She was going to leave him there and let him be eaten by ogres but changed her mind when he admitted who he was...Killian Jones...but mostly known as Captain Hook. But this shocked her because he was nothing like the Captain Hook she remembered from the movies. He was rather charming and extremely good looking. He said he'd help her get back to her son in Storybrooke because he wanted to go there to get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin. She untied him and they decided to go up a beanstalk together to retrieve a golden compass that would be a key to getting back to town. They were walking to the beanstalk when he got close to her and said, in a rather sweet and soft tone that this wasn't their first adventure. This confused Emma. She's never met him before, that is, not that she remembered. "What are you talking about? We just met." Emma replies.

* * *

"Ah but this is where you are very wrong, love... you did some time travel I'm guessing some years from where you're at now..." he grinned at her surprise... and continued: "and I Know this cause you ended up right here in the enchanted forest and met... well me..." He pointed towards himself, clearly enjoying himself. He imagined that she would find it very hard to believe they had met before... he would enjoy this, he remembered that the las had spunk...

* * *

Emma looked at him extremely confused. She rolled her eyes a bit in disbelief. "Time travel...yeah, okay. You're seriously telling me that that exists too? Okay... I'll play. What exactly happened when I went back in time... aside from meeting you?" Of course, she didn't believe him or trust him. But she humored him and played along.

* * *

Killian grinned when she spoke... oh yes this could turn out to be fun... and the trip was still long so why not have a wee bit of fun with the lass... "Oh believe me I had a hard time believing you when you told your story about the future... and a future that involved way more of you and I together as in... ah... what is the word here... us apparently being the others true love." He still didn't 100% believed that himself, but ever since the meeting, oh so many things had happened in his life... but at the time he did linger a bit on what had happened that day. What if? He wiggled his eyebrows just to taunt her a little...

* * *

Emma was shocked to hear him say that they would end up together and true love. She never believed in true love and definitely wasn't interested in opening up to love ever again. "I'm sorry... us? True love? Ha, yeah right? What is this, one of your tricks?" She said in complete disbelief. She knew if she fell for it, him, anyone she'd only get hurt again. Even though she had found her parents, who she's still trying to get used to the fact that they're her parents and that she came from this land, she still felt like an orphan and didn't believe she was loved or will be loved.

* * *

Killian could see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke in disbelief about true love... he shrugged and said:" well to ease your mind a bit there lass... I'm finding the whole true love concept a wee bit hard to believe meself... but back there at our first meeting you were VERY insistent on us being true love... and the whole time travel deal is really hard to believe... I know... but you did mention stuff about my past that you would only know if you got to know me better...'" Killian hoped it made sense, it was still difficult to wrap his mind around stuff like true love...

* * *

"I was? Oh really? What else did I say?" She asked, sarcastically. She didn't believe a word he was saying.

* * *

"Ah well ye did mention me late brother Liam by name, something that only someone VERY close to me would EVER know... and ye did tell me some even stranger story about you actually meeting my brother in person... in the underworld no less..." Killian barked a laugh at this, he really didn't believe THAT part of Emma's tale back then. "Now that part is something that I find VERY hard to believe... " He shook his head at this,... in all his years as a pirate he had seen and done many a strange thing. But going to the underworld just seemed a bit too far out.

* * *

"The Underworld? Why was I in the Underworld?" She asked, having curiosity strike her.

* * *

"Ah ye never really did tell me that part of your story... but I'm guessing someone died, but for the life of me I haven't got the faintest idea how one would be able to go to that place and live to tell the tale?! Killian was rather surprised at this himself... but given some of the other things she had told him... like time travel he imagined that a trip to the underworld would just be another adventure they would be on. Some small part of him actually started to believe that they would end up together... how he had no idea, as she obviously didn't like him at this point... While he gave this some more thought he realized that they probably should try and find a place to camp out until the next day... He saw a small clearing close by and could hear the river nearby, it was perfect. "Why don't we set up camp for tonight... we need the rest and food."

* * *

Emma was thinking about what he was saying, and trying to make sense of it all. "Well...knowing me, it'll probably be to save someone. It sounds like something I'd do, and I am constantly losing people I love. I shouldn't be surprised."

* * *

Killian had been mulling over the other things Emma had said that time where she had traveled back in time, and when she said that she would have gone to the underworld to save someone she loves and losing said people, he paused for a second. It could not be... could it?... he scratched behind his ear and tried to sound casual about it: "I know you don't really believe me when I said that we would be true love somewhere in our future... but let's just say that it IS true, I really don't hope that it will be me dying, that would sort of ruin the whole true love image." He tried to give her a cocky grin but knew he failed in that... for some strange reason he did feel pulled towards the woman named Swan. He tried to shake off the strange feeling settling inside his stomach, while he began to set up camp for the night.

* * *

Emma looked at him, not knowing how to respond. She did feel a weird pull towards him and didn't know why, but it scared the hell out of her, especially the talk of death. This is a big reason why she didn't allow herself to open up and fall in love again, let alone trust others. Everyone she had ever loved had either hurt her and abandoned her, or they died. She couldn't go through that again. What was this pirate doing to her? "Well...is there anything else I told you..about our supposed future together?" She asked in curiosity. "If what you're saying is true, then the whole Underworld thing had passed and then what? What happens after that? What happens to...ummm.. well...you know?" she couldn't find herself to say "us."

* * *

Killian could see her being uneasy about the whole idea of them going to the underworld he guessed that there was something else in her past history that did this to her... he chose not to comment more on this...but said: 'well you did say that we would end up getting married" he scratched behind his ear when he said this... he still couldn't 100% believe that himself.. he looked at her wanted to see her reaction to this...

* * *

Emma looked at him, surprised to hear him say they'll end up married. "Woah! Hold on. First, you say we'll end up being true love and now you're saying we'll end up married? You can't be serious. Me, married to Captain Hook? What next, we'll have a kid together?"

* * *

Killian smirked at this then crooked his eyebrow and said smugly, while he worked on getting the fire going. "as a matter of fact, I do believe you... eh, we... had just had our first baby, a girl if memory serves right when you went back in time..." He looked back up at Emma.

* * *

Emma raised her eyebrows at this. Emma can't imagine herself ever finding this. This is actually something that is possible for her? A happy life, happy marriage, true love, a second chance at being a mother to a daughter created out of true love. Her heart seemed to stop for a second. It almost seemed like a brief bit of hope hit her. "Seriously? Me and you...we'll...I'll..a daughter?" Emma didn't quite know what to say. This was a shock to her.

* * *

Killian smiled at her surprise he knew how she felt... "aye that is what I thought too... never believed that I would be part of a family either... hey look at me, a ruthless pirate with only one hand... how the bloody hell will I ever be able to be a family father?" Killian had not had a particularly great experience himself with a father so how would he even know what to do?

* * *

Emma shrugs at his questions. "Well, people grow and change. Besides, you missing a hand doesn't define who you are."

* * *

Killian looked down at his hooked arm... he had never really imagined that he would change over time... he had been a bloody pirate for centuries now so how could he ever change... he shrugged and said "I suppose one could change... " he looked at her and smiled while wiggling his eyebrows and added: "and for a pretty lass as yourself I imagine many a man would change... even an old pirate like me" he grinned cheekily and rose from the now lit fire... he dusted off his hands and proclaims "this pirate need to wash off the travel dust... so if you ladies will excuse me I'll just go to the river and do my thing.." the other ladies did not look too pleased about him walking off on his own... he rose his hand and said "look I'll leave behind me coat" he shrugged off his long leather coat "and me weapon... and even me hook... as you can imagine I would never leave that behind... no one would believe me to be captain Hook if I didn't have that " he took his weapon and lay onto his coat and then twisted his hook off and placed it the same place... he rarely took off his hook but he guessed he better make an effort to be on their good side in this quest they had ventured on.

He looked at Emma before going to the river.

* * *

"Well, not really. Let's just say that I don't have the best track record with men." She explained. She watched as he left his coat and hook to go bathe in the river. Emma sat there, puzzled. She actually kind of likes him and is terrified of that. But if everything he's saying is true, then she'll have a future where she's happy and loved. She won't be an orphan anymore and will have a family..her parents, Henry, Hook..and their daughter. She still couldn't believe. She wanted to follow him but wasn't sure if she should. She thought about it. She gets up, tells the others that she's going to get more wood for the fire, and left, following the direction he went.

* * *

Killian gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before he headed for the river... it was not because he was vain in any way he was a pirate after all, but given the fact that it actually had been days since he had a proper wash, thinking back it might have been a day or two before he was approached by that Cora lady. He groaned at the thought of the witch, but essentially it had all lead him to where he was now, with Emma, again. The mere thought of the lass Emma Swan still did some strange things to his insides, had he only just met her he believed he would have found an equal amount of joy in taunting her a bit. But now since he had met her once before it slightly changed his approach to the woman. If everything she had told him at their first meeting was true then he imagined that his future would be only more interesting from now on.

* * *

He reached the river, and stooped down to feel the temperature... it was surprisingly pleasant, and he decided to do a full-body wash. It couldn't hurt to be clean all over. He quickly looked around and found himself very much alone, the ladies had given him space for him to do his thing. He appreciated this. He took off his clothes and even took off the brace for his hook. It was not every time he washed that he took the contraption off.

* * *

He walked into the river, the water was nice, not too cold for a wash. He stopped when he was standing in water up to his waist. He slid under the water getting his hair wet, then stood up wiping the water from his face and continues to wash his body. He still had his guards up and paid attention to every little sound around him, just in case.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. Why am I following him?" She thought. But she kept walking. She was intrigued by his story of them supposedly meeting before and their supposed future together. She definitely felt a pull towards him. It was something she couldn't describe. She came upon the river bank. She could see him...thankfully not too much of him..that would have been too awkward. She hoped he didn't see her. She stood there just thinking "is this real? Is it possible he will really be my...get a hold of yourself, Swan. Don't let some man distract you. You'll just get hurt again. Focus on getting back to Henry." She thought.

* * *

Killian was almost done washing himself when he suddenly thought he heard a rustling in the leaves that might not be just the wind. He turned slightly back towards the river bank and took a quick peek and thought he saw a flash of blond hair behind the shrubbery. He turned around again with a smirk on his face then said rather loudly: "Enjoying the view there, love.?! you're free to join in if ya want, the water is rather pleasant."

* * *

"Damn it. He saw me." She thought. She covered the side of her face to block her view of him. This was embarrassing. Her face turned bright red. "Skinny dipping with a man I just met? I don't think so. I think I'm good." She said, turning down his weirdly tempting invite.

* * *

Killian laughed out loud at her reply, he didn't imagine that she would have taken up on his offer. But one could always try, but sure it might have been a bit too awkward had she accepted... "suit yourself, lass... but if you don't want to see more than ye already have then ye might want to turn around, I'm getting out of the water now." He warned her with amusement still in his voice. He believed that their future would be quite the experience.

* * *

"Just...hurry up and get some clothes on, pirate." She said as she turned around. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

* * *

Killian turned around and walked out of the river... he grinned as he saw her standing with her back turned to him, she obviously didn't want to see more of him, yet, he thought to himself. He knew that they were starting on some rather unconventional terms here when it came to a would-be future relationship. He quickly wiped excess water off his body and took his old shirt and dried the rest off. Then he put on his brace and a clean shirt and donned his west and pulled on his leather pants. When all was set the right way, he said: "It's safe to peak now love, you won't see anything you haven't seen already." He slid his hand through his hair, hoping it wouldn't be a complete mess.

* * *

Emma turned around, rather embarrassed. He really was a sight to see. His black hair, wet and glistening. His piercing blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight reflecting in them. Let's not forget his ripped six-pack abs. He definitely was good looking, to say the least. "I think we should get back to camp." She said, handing him his hook.

* * *

Killian noticed her looking at him up and down, he smirked at this and gave her a wink and nodded and said; "yes, let's go back to camp" It was getting late and the moonlight shone in her blond hair, and Killian tried not to look too much as they walked back, but those bloody tight pants was making that rather difficult.

* * *

Emma noticed the way he kept looking at her as they walked back to the camp. She could see him out of the corner of her eyes. "What?" She asked.

* * *

Killian jerked his eyes away from her behind and found himself blush, that was new... he scratched behind his ear, and grinned sheepishly at her question... "Ah, nothing, love, just admiring the view here" He let his hand slide through his hair, he smirked her way. He hoped that she wasn't too mad at him... he knew that it must be difficult to deal with the fact that they would end up together in the future. Hell, even he didn't really believe it yet. There was a certain pull towards her that was for sure. He did have eyes in his head and the woman was very beautiful that much was certain.

* * *

Emma gave him a stern look. She rolled her eyes. "Great, now he's checking me out?" She thought. She ignored the situation and kept walking.

* * *

Killian grinned a little at her stern look she gave him, but he had seen the little looks she had sent his way too... so it all seemed to go both ways... the future sure would be interesting...

* * *

They kept on walking to the camp. Emma kept looking at him from the corner of her eye. She had a slight smile on her face. As scared as this all made her, she did kind of like him. He was rather charming and definitely attractive. But there was just something also quite genuinely about him. If he was the infamous Captain Hook and supposed to be a villain then why is he so...well...nice. She had to keep her guard up though. She didn't want to risk getting hurt again. After everything she had been through, she wondered how she could ever let anyone in again and love again. But there was just something about him.

* * *

Killian walked with her back to the camp, he caught her a few times looking at him, every time he would wink and smile at her. He had no idea where this adventure would lead them to... but he could not deny that he did feel some form of attraction towards Emma Swan. He had never really been a man to believe in things like true love and finding your own destiny and all that other stuff people would come up with trying to explain the things happening in their lives. But ever since that first meeting where she had traveled back in time and proclaimed that they would end up getting married he had begun to change that point of view. And now he had met her for the second time, heck she even stated that their first meeting was their second meeting of sorts... so this would be their third meeting.. Killian shook his head trying to make it all fit together. Time travel was very confusing he decided. Well, now he was finding it more and more difficult to explain what had really happened here. All he knew was that he did find the lass very attractive that was for sure, and she seemed to get a kick out of looking at him too. There was just something about her personality that pulled him towards her. So there might be something more going on between them they both were not ready to really admit just now. He did see the slightly withdrawn expressions she had given him at times... he gathered that she might have some bad history in her past experience with relationships. He hoped that he would be able to change her views of men, it would be an adventure in itself.

* * *

But settling in for the night he felt content and for the first time in a very long time, he knew that whatever came their way, fate or whatever guided their lives, would make sure that they would find the way back to each other. He liked that idea very much.

THE END


End file.
